The present invention relates to a pixel unit, and more particularly to a pixel unit included in a multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display.
The current trend is towards liquid crystal displays for achieving a larger panel size and a higher resolution. However, the characteristics of response time and wide-viewing angles of a liquid crystal display are still needed to be improved.
In order to improve the response time and the wide-viewing angles, a multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) liquid crystal display is developed as shown in FIGS. 1(a) and (b). Liquid crystal molecules 13 around protrusions 12 which are formed on an upper substrate 10 and a lower substrate 11 are aligned with an advance inclination as shown in FIG. 1(a) by the protrusions 12. Therefore, when the liquid crystal molecules 13 are applied with an electric field, the liquid crystal molecules 13 are in the inclination state, so that the response time and the wide-viewing angle are improved.
Please refer to FIGS. 2(a) and (b) showing another type of a multidomain vertically aligned liquid crystal display. The protrusion 22 is only formed on the upper substrate 20, and the lower substrate 21 has corresponding slits 23 thereon. Therefore, the liquid crystal molecules 24 are aligned as those in FIG. 1, and the response time and the wide-viewing angle of the multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display are improved.
The fabricating processes of the foresaid multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display are complex, so that a cruciform bump structure 31 formed around a pixel electrode 30 as shown in FIG. 3 is developed. The fabricating process is easier, and the four regions having different alignments of the liquid crystal molecules are formed. However, disclination lines are generated at some positions around the pixel electrode, and the transmittance of the panel of the liquid crystal display are decreased.
The present invention provides a pixel unit for being used in a multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display to overcome the foresaid drawbacks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pixel unit included in a multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display.
In accordance with present invention, the pixel unit includes a first insulating substrate, a second insulating substrate, a plurality of liquid crystal molecules, an electric field generation device, and a cone protrusion.
The first insulating substrate has a first side and a second side.
The second insulating substrate has a third side and a fourth side.
A plurality of liquid crystal molecules are filled between the first side of the first insulating substrate and the fourth side of the second insulating substrate.
The electric field generation device provides an electric field to change alignment of the liquid crystal molecules.
The cone protrusion is formed on the first side of the first insulating substrate for generating an advance inclination of the liquid crystal molecules around the cone protrusion.
Preferably, the first substrate and the second substrate are substrates pervious to light.
Preferably, the substrates are glass substrates.
In addition, the electric field generation device includes a pixel electrode formed on the fourth side of the second insulating substrate, and a common electrode formed on the first side of the first insulating substrate.
Preferably, the cone protrusion is disposed above a center of the pixel electrode.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating a cone protrusion in a fabricating process of a liquid crystal display.
In accordance with the present invention, the method includes steps of providing an insulating substrate, forming a positive photoresist layer on the insulating substrate, performing an exposure on the positive photoresist layer by using a mask, wherein a masking region of the mask is a pattern having a masking rate decreased progressively from center to surrounding, and performing a development to remove the positive photoresist layer and form a cone protrusion on the insulating substrate.
Preferably, the insulating substrate is a substrate pervious to light.
Preferably, the substrate is a glass substrate.
Preferably, the masking region is circle-shaped.
Preferably, the liquid crystal display is a multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating a cone protrusion in a fabricating process of a liquid crystal display.
In accordance with the present invention, the method includes steps of providing an insulating substrate, forming a negative photoresist layer on the insulating substrate, performing an exposure on the negative photoresist layer by using a mask, wherein a masking region of the mask is a pattern having a masking rate decreased progressively from center to surrounding, and performing a development to remove the negative photoresist layer and form a cone protrusion on the insulating substrate.
Preferably, the insulating substrate is a substrate pervious to light.
Preferably, the substrate is a glass substrate.
Preferably, the masking region is circle-shaped.
Preferably, the liquid crystal display is a multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: